Frozen Black Lake Picnic
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: There is nothing better after a hard day of Christmas shopping than snuggling up by the Black Lake for a picnic lunch with the one you love, or at least Narcissa Black thinks so. That is exactly what she plans on doing with her lover Lily. Whether Lily likes it or not. After all, no one has ever told Narcissa no and they aren't going to start now.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo, Southern Funfair's The Nativity, Eastern Funfair's Angel Tree, Pinata Club, Galleons Club, and Disney Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Shipping Wars, and Winter Bingo on Monthly Challenges for All. Also for Sapphic Season on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Northern Funfair's Winter Bingo: 30. (location) (Frozen) Black Lake**

**Southern Funfair's The Nativity: Wise Man #2 - Write about someone naive. **

**Eastern Funfair's Angel Tree: Lilly Potter 1. (pairing) Lily/Narcissa, 2. (word) Shiver, and 3. (dialogue) "There's only one name left on the list."**

**Pinata Club: Easy Huddling for Warmth Trope**

**Galleons Club: (dialogue) "It's perfect weather for a picnic."/"It's literally a blizzard."**

**Disney Challenge: Stick to the Status Quo - Write about someone confessing something. **

**Shipping Wars: Ship (Team) Lily Evans/Narcissa Black, Winter Big List (Secret Relationship), word count is 1,001 words**

**Winter Bingo: 1D (gift), word count is 1,001 words**

**Sapphic Season: Lily (Evans) Potter/Narcissa (Black) Malfoy**

**Warning for extreme fluff. Word count is 1,001 words. I hope you all enjoy Frozen Black Lake Picnic. **

Narcissa Black smiled as she walked hand in hand down the street of Hogsmeade with her lover Lily Evans. The girls had only been together for less than four months now and both of them were naive enough to think that the love they had for each other would be enough to keep them warm.

"So what do you want to get your sister, babe?" Narcissa said, as she laced her fingers through Lily's and swung their hands as they walked.

"I don't know," Lily sighed. "I don't think that Petunia would like anything we got her at all." She pulled Narcissa towards her and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Petunia doesn't like anything to do with magic or our world."

"Why not?" Narcissa asked in confusion. "I figured someone like your sister would want anything they dealing with magic. Aren't they supposed to like unicorns, and magic and ponies?"

Lily giggled at this. Narcissa had such a way of expressing things that Lily couldn't help but find it amusing. Did she really think that all Muggles were like the ones that are written of in stories?

"Petunia has a certain dislike for all things magic since she wrote to Professor Dumbledore about coming here and he politely declined," Lily told Narcissa. "I really don't understand why?"

Narcissa's eyes lit up like she'd seen a pink unicorn with wings on it. She pointed towards the window of one of the shops. "That would be perfect for your sister if she's anything like my wonderful girl," she said, placing a kiss on Lily's cheek.

Lily followed Narcissa's finger towards the perfect pen set. This was definitely something that Petunia would appreciate. "You are a genius, Cissa," Lily exclaimed excitedly. "Let's go get it for her."

The two of them went in and picked up the pen set for Petunia. It was the perfect sale too. Twenty five percent off and Narcissa got a discount on account of her family name. The Black family name did tend to carry weight with everyone.

Lily smiled as she mentally thought through the list of Christmas gifts he was going She'd gotten a couple of prank novelties from Zonkos and some treats from Honeydukes for the Marauders. Marlene, and Mary got a couple of dress robes. Her parents she bought some books on baking and a history of magic. With the pen set bought for Petunia, she only had one more person to buy a gift for. Narcissa.

"There's only one name left on the list," Lily said with a shiver of excitement going down her spine."But I don't think I can buy anything for this person today."

"Why is that?" Narcissa giggled as she skipped backwards as they walked down the path towards Hogwarts. "Is it someone I would happen to know?"

"It is someone you would happen to know," Lily giggled playfully, seeing the dirty looks that she was being thrown by some of the Pureblood enthusiast Slytherins. "But I can't tell you who it is. It's a secret!"

"A secret," Narcissa whispered as she fell into a fit of giggling. "I like secrets." Seeing that Lily wasn't about to tell her anything. She sighed. "Fine keep your secrets. But know I have ways of figuring your secrets out." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

A few male Slytherins passing by began to wolf whistle at the two of them. Boys could be so immature. Especially at the age these particular boys were.

"What do you want to do now?" Lily asked, shivering again. This time not from excitement but from the actual cold. The snow was just beginning to fall as they entered the grounds of Hogwarts.

"It's perfect weather for a picnic, don't you think?" Narcissa asked, looking towards the frozen Black Lake. "I always thought that a picnic in the snow would perfect."

"It's literally a blizzard, Cissa." Lily pointed towards the lazily drifting snowflakes. "Why would you want to have a picnic during a blizzard?"

"It's not a blizzard, Lily. You're overreacting to nothing." Narcissa smiled and tugged Lily's hand towards the Black Lake. "Come on." She pouted her most patent puppy dog pout. "It'll be fun and I can keep you warm, if you like?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to be pulled towards the Black Lake. She wasn't expecting to find a picnic basket set up at the base of the big oak tree near the lake. A couple of extra blankets were set up next to the basket.

"You had this setup since before we left today for Hogsmeade," Lily said, shivering as she set up a blanket and sat down on. "Didn't you?"

Narcissa smiled and bowed dramatically. "You know me," she said grandly. "I always try to dine and wine the ones I love."

"You are the most romantic person I know, baby."

Narcissa giggled. Then she sobered up as she passed out the food. She could that Lily was shivering more severely. "So Lily," she said slightly as she pulled Lily against her chest, "what exactly are you going to get this mystery person?"

Lily giggled as she snuggled into Narcissa's chest nibbling on one of the little finger sandwiches that Narcissa had the house elves make up for them.

"What do you want for Christmas, Narcissa?" Lily asked as she leaned up and kissed Narcissa on the lips. A kiss filled with such passion that Lily felt warmer than she'd ever felt in a long time.

"All I want for Christmas, and the rest of the year, is you," Narcissa whispered, as she lay Lily down and crawled on top of her. "Now that lunch is done let's see if I can warm you up some more."

For the rest of the afternoon the two of them had all sorts of fun huddle for warmth together by the banks of Black Lake. It would be a day that both of them would remember for the rest of their lives.

**I hope you all enjoyed Frozen Black Lake Picnic as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
